Ransik
Ransik is a former criminal mutant from the year 3000, who traveled back in time to 2001 in order to control Earth before Time Force existed. He is the last criminal in the year 2001, the most powerful mutant of all, and is the (former) main antagonist of Power Rangers Time Force. Personality During his days as a villain, Ransik was extremely cruel, ruthless, self-centered, egocentric, manipulative, murderous, brutal, and even sadistic at times, only focused on his plans for world domination, and coldly treating everyone around him except for Nadira like an expendable pawn. His desire to rule the world was second only to his fatherly instincts. When he found out Nadira developed a crush on Lucas, despite being upset about the news at first, he ultimately went with her decision to date him, even visiting Lucas and giving him dating advice, albeit in a twisted and somewhat violent manner. He did however, give Lucas gifts to give to Nadira to help him impress her. In exchange for this, he (understandably) threatened Lucas if he didn't treat Nadira well he would end him. He also spied on them during the date and reminded Lucas to give her the presents he gave him and later feigned ignorance when Nadira told him about the date so the credit of giving Nadira a wonderful date would go entirely to Lucas. He also even went as far as to forbid his minions from harming Lucas during the brief period they dated. Despite being Ransik's enemy at the time and not fearing Ransik himself, Lucas both feared and respected Ransik's instincts as a father and despite wanting to break up with Nadira he was afraid to out of fear of facing Ransik for doing so. It was because of his fatherly instincts that served as his first step for redemption after nearly killing Nadira with his own hands, having finally seen the error of his ways, he sought redemption just like his daughter did shortly before him. After his change of heart, he referred to the Rangers as his friends and nearly sacrificed himself to stop the Mut-Orgs. Afterwards, he was shown to still dislike Nadira's intentions towards Lucas but seemed more accepting and even understanding of them. History Ransik was created from a chemical accident which occurred in a factory somewhat before the year 3000. Shunned by society because of his deformed and scarred face, Ransik's heart grew colder and colder until he founded a criminal empire of rogue mutants and became their feared, deadly, powerful leader. During his time before becoming a criminal, he stumbled upon the statues of three Orgs. Offering him power in exchange for freedom, Ransik agreed stating that if humans were their enemies then their goals were the same. The Orgs granted him incredible power in exchange for material to create bodies for themselves, resulting in his bone swords. Before this, however, whilst Ransik was still living on the streets, he was bitten by the mutant Venommark, and he was rescued by a kind-hearted Dr. Ferricks. Ransik then became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks which would keep him alive. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also stole his Cyclobot technology and built a whole army of robot foot solders. When in Millennium City, Ransik's plans involved commandeering the Cryo Prison and traveling back in time to take over with his army of mutants, which were captured by Time Force. He was thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. However, en route to the prison, Ransik was rescued by his daughter Nadira and his minion Frax. They escaped and accomplished Ransik's goals, and also put Alex out of action for a long amount of time. In the year 2001, Ransik headed all his plans from the crashed prison and sent mutants out to destroy the Time Force Rangers, and would even go into combat himself sometimes. Later, Frax betrayed Ransik and destroyed all his serum. He revealed, before escaping, that he was the robotically modified Dr. Ferricks, who had sworn revenge on Ransik. Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company had begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found during Venomark's release. Ransik broke in and left Wes' father in a coma. Ransik eventually ran out of mutants to unfreeze, but managed to capture and reprogram Frax, taking with him Frax' all-powerful robotic creation, Doomtron, which Ransik planned to use to destroy the city. He forces Frax inside Doomtron and unleashes the giant robot to begin a mass assault on the city. During the assault, Ransik's Cyclobot army destroyed the Power Rangers' clock tower base. However, Ransik's plans were thwarted by the Rangers. They destroy Doomtron and Ransik loses his plan of taking over the city once and for all. He turns Nadira away, who had changed her attitude towards humans, and he goes on his own. Encountering the Rangers face-to-face, he engages them in a vicious combat, defeating them all one-by-one up to Wes, the Red Ranger, who duels with Ransik but they are both caught in a huge explosion, resulting in Wes being gravely injured and Ransik going after Jen, the Pink Ranger after losing the mask that covers his scarred face. Jen flees into a large warehouse and hides from a following Ransik, who accidentally injures Nadira. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. Nadira, using a baby she rescued, got Ransik to see humans weren't as bad as he thought as well. Wild Force During Power Rangers: Wild Force, Ransik is shown to be willingly imprisoned in the future and came back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he had found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways showed a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs existence and explained their origin story to both the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams. He later aided both Ranger teams and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroyed their mutant half, but nearly died in the process. To the Rangers' surprise when they return after destroying the Mut-Orgs, they find Ransik completely human, having been purged of his mutant nature by the same blast that purged the mutant halves of the Mut-Orgs. The Rangers, Nadira and Ransik are delighted by this turn of events and Ransik joins the party on the Animarium. However, he is not pleased to see Lucas and Nadira showing an interest in each other. Ransik thus became of the few Power Ranger villains to find redemption for their actions. HyperForce In the Power Rangers HyperForce ''universe, it is established that the reformed Ransik built the Mutant Rehabilitation Program to atone for his past after the events of Wild Force. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength:' As the most powerful mutant of all, Ransik has strength far exceeding any monster or even his cohorts. He was strong enough to overpower the Mut-Orgs and Rangers easily. He could also send a metal box flying at Alex with a single kick. He could stop a kick from Alex, hold him sideways, and throw him forward very easily. * Durability: As the strongest mutant known, Ransik is immune to every attack that was thrown at him. Before the events of the series, he was able to have the Mut-Orgs copy his DNA to escape but was seemingly unharmed. Several strikes from the Red Battle Warrior, which also forced him to explode, had no effect. Muliple kicks from Alex as the Red Time Force Ranger struck him but did nothing. * Telekinesis: Ransik is able to lift objects and Rangers with his mind. * Weapon Projection: Ransik can pull weapons out of his limbs thanks to enhancements from the Mut Orgs, most commonly from his knee, These weapons are created from his own bones. His most common weapon to draw is a large dagger. * Teleportation: '''Ransik can teleport himself to any location at will. Abilities. * '''Extreme Martial Arts: Ransik is an expert hand to hand combatant, being able to overpower Alex during their confrontation in the first episode and all five Rangers during the final battle. * Expert Swordsman: '''Ransik is an absolute expert with his weapons, being able to easily overwhelm Alex during a fight with dagger vs Chrono Sabre. Arsenal. * '''Dagger: '''Ransik can pull a large dagger out of his knee or anywhere from the body to act as his personal weapon in combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Ransik can charge up his dagger with blue energy and slash at his enemy with full force. This is his strongest attack as it seemingly killed Alex (whether he died or not is one of Time Force's main plotholes). Weaknesses. Weakness * '''Venomark's poison: Long ago, the monster known as Venomark infected Ransik with his poison. As a result, Ransik would die if not for a serum supplied by Frax on a daily basis. Even when it doesn't kill him, it severely weakens him to the point that he is unable to fight. He stops suffering from this weakness through unknown means when he returns in Wild Force. Notes * He is one of the few villains ever to not be defeated by the Power Ranger team of their series. During the final fight, he defeats all the rangers singlehandedly. He ultimately chooses to surrender and turn himself in after seeing his hatred almost cost him Nadira. ** Ransik was notable for being one of the more serious Power Rangers villains. Whereas most villains in Power Rangers are melodramatic, burlesque characters that had a sense of humor, with quite a few exceptions, obviously, Ransik, like Astronema was much more a cold, calculating mastermind with a penchant for convoluted machiavellian evil schemes, often going for more realistic crimes such as bribery and stealing large amounts of money. He possessed a dry, cynical sense of humor and was highly intelligent. He proves himself to be the most powerful of the mutants at the climax of the series when he takes on the Rangers in person. He exhibits great physical strength and considerable skill in combat, soundly defeating the Rangers with the greatest of ease. He was a formidable swordsman and demonstrated the ability to fire energy projectiles from his person. ** Ransik is also one of the few PR villains to be a tragic villain besides Frax. His villainy was motivated by his hatred towards humans; said hatred became his fatal flaw, leading him to apparently murder Dr. Fericks, who became the aforementioned Frax, thus perpetuating a cycle of revenge where Ransik is unknowingly manipulated by Frax to get revenge. This in turn, leads to Ransik nearly killing his own daughter, and eventually surrendered to the Rangers and reformed. * He is also one of the few final Power Ranger villains that does not die, instead he turns himself in and also in Power Rangers Wild Force, he reforms. * He is the only villain to team-up with his season's Rangers rather than teaming up with the villains during the following season's teamup. ** Karone (formerly Astronema) would join the Galaxy Rangers, however by the time she did she had already been purified by Zordon's energy wave and thus was no longer a villain. * His story, from birth to discrimination is remarkably similar to the 1997 film Gattaca, starting with the same idea of genetically "perfect" babies being created artificially. Although in the 1997 movie, those who suffered discrimination were those who weren't created artificially, but naturally, while Ransik suffered due to his mutated visage. * After Ransik explains the prejudice he suffered to Wes, Jen told Wes that people tried to help Ransik only to be turned away. It may be possible however that this was because he had learned not to trust humans, which may also be the reason why he destroyed Dr. Fericks' lab. On the other hand, Dr. Fericks had already made it clear that he was helping Ransik for no reason other than the goodness of his own heart, which makes it more likely that his actions there were motivated by sheer spite towards ordinary humans. * By the time of Reinforcements from the Future, Jen appears to have given up her hatred for him and suggests that together they can make a better future. Indeed, she personally releases him from his handcuffs and shakes his hand. In The End of Time, Jen was the one who handcuffed him after his surrender. *Along with Astronema, Trakeena, and Queen Bansheera, Ransik is one of the few villains that is not comical, making him one of the more threatening and more serious villains in the entire Power Ranger franchise. ** However, an important distinction is that he is actually nowhere near as evil as the likes of Queen Bansheera, Venjix Virus, Kamdor, Grizzaka, Serrator, Vrak, or Lord Drakkon, and was redeemed by the end of his series. However, he still remains as one of the darkest and realistic villains throughout his appearances. * Throughout the Time Force series, a major plot point is Ransik being plagued by Venomark's poison and having to treat it with Doctor Ferrick's serum as Ransik's status as a mutant makes it impossible for the serum to cure him completely. Given the events of Reinforcements from the Future, namely Ransik becoming fully human, he has likely been fully cured of the poison finally. Appearances * Power Rangers Time Force **Episode 1: Force from the Future, Pt. 1 **Episode 2: Force from the Future, Pt. 2 **Episode 3: Something to Fight For **Episode 4: Ransik Lives **Episode 5: A Blue Streak **Episode 6: A Parting of Ways **Episode 7: Short-Circuited **Episode 8: Jen's Revenge **Episode 9: The Time Shadow **Episode 10: Future Unknown **Episode 11: Uniquely Trip **Episode 12: Worlds Apart **Episode 13: The Quantum Quest **Episode 14: Clash for Control, Part 1 **Episode 15: Clash for Control, Part 2 **Episode 16: Bodyguard in Blue **Episode 17: The Legend of the Clock Tower **Episode 18: Trust and Triumph **Episode 19: Trip Takes a Stand **Episode 20: Quantum Secrets **Episode 21: The Last Race **Episode 22: Lovestruck Rangers **Episode 23: Full Exposure **Episode 24: Movie Madness, Pt. 1 **Episode 25: Movie Madness, Pt. 2 **Episode 26: Time Force Traitor **Episode 27: Frax's Fury **Episode 28: Dawn of Destiny **Episode 29: Fight Against Fate **Episode 30: Destiny Defeated **Episode 31: Undercover Rangers **Episode 33: Time for Lightspeed **Episode 34: Reflections Of Evil **Episode 35: Nadira's Dream Date **Episode 36: Circuit Unsure **Episode 37: A Calm Before the Storm **Episode 38: The End of Time, Pt. 1 **Episode 39: The End of Time, Pt. 2 **Episode 40/Finale: The End of Time, Pt. 3 * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 24: Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1 **Episode 25: Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 2 }} See Also (in concept of being the primary villain) (in concept of being the villains’ leader) References de: Ransik fr: Ransik Category:PR Villains Category:Time Force Category:Mutants Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR Allies Category:PR First Villain Category:Masterminds Category:Power Rangers Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero